Stolen Glances
by Phantasmagorical Me
Summary: "He looked into her eyes- her dead, useless eyes- and was surprised to find such LIFE within them. Ice and steel and blue flame." Bella di Angelo might be blind, but she can see the Dark Prince of Asgard for who he really is; a place where countless others have failed. Pre-Thor, Loki x OC, obviously. I blame the rating on paranoia.


**A/N: Thank you to all who decided to read this. I don't own "Human" by Christina Perri. Please review, I appreciate all input, positive or negative, but please refrain from the usage of profanity.**

**R&amp;R!**

**3rd POV**

Loki quickly waved his hand over the glass basin in his room, and his distorted reflection bled and ran, swirling together and creating a new image. A girl, seated in a room in front of a ebony piano.

Despite her being a mortal, there was no denying that the girl was beautiful; her hair was brown and her eyes were a deep blue color. She had high cheekbones and a pale complexion, but the light color only accented her fine-boned features. Her looks were enough to rival all but the most royal goddesses.

The trickster god sighed and settled into a chair, yet his blue-green eyes remained glued to the figure in the basin.

After a few seconds, the girl began to play, her long, tapered fingers dancing over the white and black keys, the deft movements coaxing a slow melody from the piano. It was hauntingly beautiful yet incredibly sad at the same time.

And then she started to sing, and although she could've captivated anyone with just singing the notes alone, Loki found himself hanging onto every word she said.

_"But I'm only human,  
And I bleed when I fall down,  
I'm only human,  
And I crash and I break down,  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart,  
You build me up and then I fall apart,  
'Cause I'm only human."_

Her voice was so perfect. Like that of an angel. Loki could just stand there listening to it all day-

"Brother!"

The door opened with a bang and Thor came barging in. The sound startled Loki, but he had enough sense to hurriedly disrupt the image in the basin, splashing water. The girl's angelic voice was suddenly muffled into silence.

Loki sighed through gritted teeth. "Thor, what is it..?"

"Brother, every day you hole yourself in your room and-" Thor suddenly noticed the basin and he raised his eyebrows. "Have you been watching someone?"

Although Thor would have no idea, his words made a small bit of panic spark in the back of his brother's mind. So Loki did the thing that he always did when he was unsure:

He lied.

"I've been looking at Midguard recently." He said in a bored tone of voice. "I've been reading up on them as of late, and I decided to glance upon their culture firsthand." Loki was pleased that none of his conflicted emotions showed through his impassive words.

"Oh." Thor shrugged. "Anyway, why won't you come with me, Sif, and the Warriors Three to have some fun?"

"By "fun", do you mean to go beat each other senseless? Thor, did you know that whenever Sif, or Fandral, or Hogun or Volstagg hits you over the head you loose intelligence? And you have none to spare."

Thor waved a dismissive hand. "Insult me as you wish, brother, I pay no heed. Besides, it's nothing a trip to the Healing Room can't fix."

"You might enjoy bashing each other's heads in, but I do not. I have not forgotten last time."

"Your block was poor-"

"And you broke my ribs. On _accident_."

"I was growing excited and lost myself."

"And to think that I hold back..."

"What was that, Loki?"

"Nothing."

OoOoOoO

Bella bit her lip as she halted her singing, her hands pausing on the keys, and she shivered.

The last couple of weeks she had been starting to play the piano at more regular intervals- every Thursday and Saturday evening- she had gotten the strangest feeling. A feeling of... being watched.

She stood up from the bench, decided to stop her practice early today, and walked to the door, counting her steps.

_Five, six, seven..._

She reached out and felt the doorknob, and she turned it, leaving the living room. The rest of the house was in complete silence and darkness. Although Bella was used to both. To the silence of others. To the darkness of her world.

Bella was blind. Injured severely in an accident that killed her father. Ever since then, her mother (a wealthy and famous politician) had moved out, bought a new house in Washington, and proceeded to provide her daughter with everything she could've wanted...

...except for maternal love.

She ran her hand over the digital clock she knew to be on the table right outside the room, pushing a button.

"It is seven o' clock, PM." The clock said to her in a robotic female voice.

Seven. It must be growing darker outside. Although most people would be having dinner by now, Bella wasn't hungry. She decided to take a walk outside, and then perhaps go to sleep early. She knew she had to get up early tomorrow, anyway. Tomorrow was Sunday.

**A/N: She's not religious. Just thought I'd clarify that now. I might expand the chapter if I get more ideas, but that's all for now.**

**Review, favorite, follow.**


End file.
